


A Letter From Home

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also inspired by the song "I'll Be Home for Christmas", Barista!Tweek, Christmas Time, Fluff, Guinea pig snuggles, Inspired by the Marine Craig Phone Destroyer Card, Lonely at the holidays, M/M, Mentions of some of the other SP kids, Military!Craig, Soldier!Craig, Tattooed Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: On a drive with his fellow soldiers, Craig longs for his boyfriend back at home while he reads a Christmas letter from Tweek. Warm fuzzy fluff in time for the holidays.





	A Letter From Home

 

The hum of the engine was the only sound inside the cabin. The four soldiers had been driving in silence for a while, though it was not awkward or unwelcome. Craig Tucker sat in the backseat, nervously flicking at the worn corner of the letter in his hands. He had only received the letter about two weeks ago, but he had reread it so many times that the paper was crumpled and looked several years old.

_My dearest darling Craig,_

He smiled to himself. He'd never admit it aloud, but Craig was a sucker for when his boyfriend got all sappy and romantic.

_Oh no, oh Jesus, that probably sounds too sappy for you. Let me start over!_

He had never even admitted it to Tweek, even after all these years.

_My sexy motherTucker,_

He smirked. Tweek certainly could have a way with words.

_It's been nearly a year since you were deployed overseas, but it feels like longer. I miss you so damn much that it’s sometimes too much to handle. Thankfully your sister has been super cool and let me have her number. She talks me down like you do when I'm in the middle of a panic attack. It's not quite the same, though, because she doesn't have your super melodic voice, but it helps a lot._

Craig laughed to himself. It sounded like Tricia's sarcasm had been rubbing off on Tweek a little bit. Craig's laughter broke the silence in the cabin.

"What's so funny, Private Tucker?" asked the driver.

“Uh…nothing,” replied flatly.

The Specialist seated in the front passenger seat spoke up. "You're rarely one to laugh. Are you sure it's nothing?" He turned over his shoulder to look behind him, smirking when he saw what was in Craig’s hands. "Dammit, Tucker! Are you reading that damned letter from your boyfriend again?"

"Damn straight…although there's nothing straight about me." He winked and clicked his tongue at his comrades.

“We know,” they said in unison, smiling as the usually stoic Craig grinned and returned to his letter.

_Other than that, things have been fine back home. The coffee shop is still doing great. Mom and dad have let me pretty much run everything, even though they still technically own it. I thought it would've been too much pressure...but it’s been a good kind of pressure. I’ve recently been working on the plans for expanding the space to include that guinea pig cafe idea you had two years ago. I've spoken with several animal shelters in the Park county area, and even some near Denver, and they're all willing to work with us to get the little fellas good homes. Speaking of little fellas, Stripe 5.0 really misses you. He had a vet visit not too long ago and had a clean bill of health. Right now as I'm writing this, he's whistling and popcorning around the living room. I think he knows I'm writing to you. I'm sending along a picture I asked Jimmy to take of me and Stripe. I thought it might make you happy to have a little piece of home._

Craig subconsciously rubbed his fingers along his firm bicep, where a collage of every Stripe was tattooed into his skin. He pulled the picture out of his pocket and sighed. It showed Tweek lying on the floor, feeding Stripe a small piece of carrot. Tweek looked relaxed and happy, just the way Craig always wanted him to be. It made him long to be lying on the floor next to them, so his little family could be together again.

_By the way, Jimmy has been really killing it at these open mic nights up in Denver. I was worried that his stutter might turn people off from his comedy, but his audiences all think it's a character he created, and one reviewer even called him Kaufman-esque. That's pretty cool. We're all really proud of him, and I know you'd be too._

_Other people from school are also doing well. I only get to see a lot of our old friends on the occasional weekends they're able to visit from college. Clyde and Stan recently finished a pretty good season of football at CU Boulder. I went to a few of their games. I had no idea what the fuck was happening on the field, but being able to scream and flail around in public without being judged felt SO GOOD. We should go more often once you're back home._

_Everyone from the old gang from school stops by the shop when they're back in town. I'm glad that they're continuing to support us. They always ask about you, but I never know what to say. Do I say you're fine? I can't really know for sure, you're in a conflict zone, so you're never really fine, right? Then I start thinking about what would happen if you died and my heart starts racing and my stomach feels sick and I start freaking out and I…_

The writing on the letter became more erratic as his sentence continued, until it was just a series of scribbles. Craig knew what it meant. He furrowed his brow and sighed. It hurt to not be able to be there to talk Tweek through his panic attacks. He turned the letter over to read where Tweek had continued.

_Sorry about that, love. I'm okay now. Just got off the phone with Tricia. I really don't know what I'd do without her while you're away. I know I already wrote it earlier, but I miss you so much. I don't care how lame it might sound, I miss you so much that it hurts sometimes. Especially as it gets closer to Christmas, I find I'm feeling lonelier. Kenny stops by the shop every day and gives me a big hug, which I appreciate, but it's not you. I need your strong arms to make me feel safe. I need your kisses to make me feel loved. I need your body heat to keep warm. I just want you back home and all to myself. So damn much. I, uh, also enclosed a photo to show you just HOW badly I want you to myself. (Don't worry, I used the webcam, so Jimmy didn't take this one!)_

Craig slipped the other photo out of his pocket and unfolded it. No matter how many times he looked at it, it still made his cheeks burn. Tweek was lying on their bed, naked and hard. His eyes were shut tight, and his pale skin was flushed a beautiful pink. One hand was wrapped around his cock and he was biting on the knuckles of the other. He always bit his knuckles when he was trying to hold back his moans. Craig shifted in his seat as he felt himself becoming aroused. The soldier sitting next to him looked over and shook his head.

“You horny fucking bastard,” he laughed. Craig flipped him off and put the photo away before he became fully erect.

_Anyway, if I keep writing, I'll keep thinking about how much I miss you, and I'll freak myself out again, and I'll probably piss off your sister. I don't need her coming by to flip me off in person...again._

_I love you so fucking much, Craig. Hopefully this letter reminds you of that._

_Yours forever, Tweek_

Craig smiled and bit his lower lip. He folded the letter back up and put it away. He ran his fingers though his short black hair. He was never going to get used to the military cut and yearned for the day when he could finally start to grow it out again.

The vehicle began to slow down and Craig's stomach began to churn. This was it. They finally arrived at their destination.

"This is the address, right?" asked the driver.

"Yeah. Just pull over here.” He sighed as the vehicle came to a stop. A silence fell over the inside of the cabin yet again. "Alright guys...I'm going in. Wish me luck.”

* * *

Tweek hummed in the quiet kitchen, working on a new blend of coffee to debut after the new year. He felt Stripe brush up against his bare foot as he ran around between Tweek's legs.

"Hey there, Stripe. You'll finally have a coffee all your own once I get this right. Hopefully people will get behind the idea of a animal charity brew, especially if I put pictures of you all over the walls." He nuzzled his big toe against the side of the guinea pig, getting a delighted whistle in return.

He worked in a concentrated trance for a while longer before taking a break. He scooped up Stripe into his hands and smiled when the guinea pig pressed its nose against his. "I wonder if you miss your other daddy as much as I do." He raked a hand through his messy blond hair and let out a shuddered sigh. He could feel his anxiety building up inside.

He walked into the living room as Stripe climbed up onto his shoulder. He sat down on the sofa and stared at the lit Christmas tree in front of the window. He realized it was a mistake the moment he did it, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. Thoughts of Christmases past spent with his boyfriend swam through his head, and the more he focused on it, the more his hands began to shake. He felt a tightness in his chest and tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes.

A sudden knock at the door startled the young man. Tweek lifted Stripe off of his shoulder and placed him on the couch. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater as he stood up and moved toward the front door.

"Gah! Who could it be so late?"

He slowly opened the door and a quiet whimper left his lips. He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the tall raven-haired man, burying his face into his chest. Craig hugged him back and stroked the back of his head. Tweek looked up into the blue eyes he’d been dreaming about for months, and suddenly felt warm lips against his own. They both melted into the kiss, getting lost in each other for just a moment before slowly pulling away. Craig placed a kiss on the top of Tweek’s head.

"Merry Christmas, Tweek."


End file.
